The use of hybrid electric vehicles is widespread. In these vehicles, batteries are recharged by the vehicle itself without relying on a plug-in connection to an electrical power distribution system. A new generation of vehicles is now being developed, however, that will rely on drawing electrical energy from the electrical power distribution system to charge rechargeable batteries. Such vehicles include plug-in hybrid electric vehicles and plug-in electric vehicles. These vehicles may begin charging upon being connected to the electrical power distribution system.